


Dead Inside 2

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Series: Muse Drones [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Animals vs. Psycho, Controlling, Dark Theme, Dead Inside, Harashment, Muse - Freeform, People being controlled, Uprising, drones, planting seeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live your life normal as a child up to the moment plant a seed inside your head. You know what it does and what it's for but you don't want to think about it. You first just let everything happen before you've got enough of this life and start an uprising! An uprising against the Animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Inside 2

**Author's Note:**

> My second view on Dead Inside which I think much better than the first. Hope you like it!

In a room all day, while people watch as they operate you. Planting a seed in your brain. You knew what it was, what it was capable of doing, you had seen it many times, but you didn't want to think about it, still the thought kept on intruding your mind. They are going to control you now.

The endless wait for someone to look up at you and care for you, but no one is watching. No one can because we're all dead inside, dead hollow drones. Operated and controlled by other people. You can't think, feel or do of anything on your own because they are monitoring you 24/7. 

The feeling, this horrible, dead feeling is eating you from the inside out. The feeling crawls through your subconscious like rapid speed. You want to fight it but you can't, you have nothing to stop it. No defence, no other thoughts you can think off only that horrible, dead feeling. The seed is giving off. 

It makes you do things you don't understand, things you can't remember you have done. Every day when you fall asleep at night your brain gets washed and re-programmed again. It has a new setting, a new purpose on doing. A new thought, a new feeling. You just let it happen, you had to endure to live some kind of normal life.

At some nights they give you nightmares and you want it to stop it so badly, but again and again it happens. Every night again and again.

The operated just laugh and grin at you when the ordinary chance occurs of meeting your operators. You call them Psycho's or Animals. 

You had gotten this far that you started to build your own like room where you could hide in and have thoughts on your own. How you would take revenge. Planning on how to take revenge on them. The Animals. 

Day in Day out you lived your life and now you decide to act on your own, taking on the program fighting it inside your mind. You win! After a long battle, you a able to turn the seed off. Of course you keep on acting like Drone, you had been observing the one in your own mind long enough. 

From that day on, you started to plan an uprising against the Psycho's. You build up an underground base and teach yourself how you can disarm the seeds in other people their minds without hurting them. This goes not without experimenting. Many died, some survived and were living with you in this underground base now.

You transform more and more drones into people, you get infamous under the people and drones, spreading the word like fire grasping around him for air and dry grass. 

You become their saviour, people start to come to your underground base and they wait in kilometres ling queues in front of your door. 

However the animals soon start to notice and take their revenge back. On one night they force their way into your underground base, drag you off to the main hall, where everyone is gathered and you get executed for the uprising against the Animals.

The director walks in, "for anyone who is listening and watching this video, let this be a thread to all of you who think you can fight us. You can't! All your asses belong to us now!" He screams, to the camera as this got broadcasted.


End file.
